


The Kidnapping

by Scytherella



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chains, F/M, Handcuffs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teenagers, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytherella/pseuds/Scytherella
Summary: Two boys kidnap a girl from her bed, chain her up, and proceed to seduce her





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a fantasy when i dreamt of two of my classmates. It was written quite a while ago and my writing style's changed drastically. Still, I thought it'd be fun to post this and see the feedback. Hope you enjoy!

Dreams   
I am lying down in on my bed. I am asleep. Anson and Ronli enter my room. They lift me up, Anson lifting my legs and Ronli lifting me by my shoulders. They carry me to a van, and drive to a building, far away.  
I am sitting in the back of the van with my head in Ronli’s lap. Anson is driving the van. We reach the building, and they lift me up and carry me in.   
I wake up in a small cement-walled room. I try to lift my arms up to sit up as I am lying down on my side, and find that I am handcuffed to chains connected to the wall. There is a camera facing me on the other side. I try to reach it to smash it or at least cover it, but my chains are too short and can’t get to it. I yell at the camera “Get me the fuck out of here you bastards!!”. The door opens and Ronli comes in. I try to shriek at him to let me out but he silences me in the only way he can. With his mouth. At first I try to get away, but he’s backed me up against the wall and I can’t move. He grabs my waist to hold me firmly in place and to stop me from squirming. His hands move up to my breasts, pulling up my shirt. I moan uncontrollably, for I have had a crush on Ronli for some time now. It also “happens” that Anson was my past crush. Okay, maybe I haven’t cut him completely out of the picture yet but I can dream right?  
With one hand on my breast, Ronli’s other hand is free and it moves up and down. It moves considerably low down there and I realize he’s touching my mound. I try to break off the kiss, but he’s firmly locked onto my lips.   
He lets go but he’s actually a bit pissed. “I know you like me, so why don’t you kiss me back?” I respond quickly, “Well if you chain me to a wall and forcefully make out with me then it’s obviously not gonna get a good reaction is it, dimwit?” He has the grace to look down ashamedly, and immediately I feel a bit bad. I’d been going on him for a while now, I wonder how long he’d known.   
Then Anson comes in. As usual, my poor tiny brain thinks he is dazzlingly cute. I’d been crushing on Ronli because I’d started to think more realistically. There had been me staring at Anson but he had never reciprocated. He comes over and whispers in Ronli’s ear, then says “Well Carly, we’re gonna give you a bit of pleasure for a while, as we’ve seen how you look at us and we know you like us.” The two of them simultaneously put their hands on my legs and start to rub up and down my thigh. A moan slips out. It just feels so good. I close my eyes in pleasure. Then they stop. I open my eyes in disappointment and Ronli chuckles, “Hey she really did enjoy that” he says to Anson, and he responds “Told you so” and he pushes his hands up my waist and pulled down my underwear. I didn’t wear any shorts to bed because it was too hot to.   
Once my panties are off, Ronli puts his head down and licks my clit. I groan, it feels fucking unbelievably awesome. He licks up and down, sucks my clit, and even inserts his tongue into my vagina. Like he’s tongue fucking me. I orgasm, for one of the first times in my life. Meanwhile, Anson looks at me hungrily and grabs at my chest. He licks and sucks my nipple long and hard. I lift my body up in sheer pleasure from the mouths suckering onto my most sensitive spots. Ronli takes off his pants, and I see how hard and long his dick is.   
He gets a bit closer, and nudges Anson off my chest. Ronli grabs my hand and puts it on his dick. It feels soft on the outside, but hard on the center. There is a fold on the tip, and I pull it down, exposing a dark purple and pink glans. Ronli moans in delight as I run my hand over his dick. I start to move my hand faster, pumping it up and down, and eventually a jet of thick white sperm shoots out, dripping onto the floor and on my hand. Anson quickly goes out and returns with a small towel, which he uses to wipe off the sperm on my hand and on the floor. Then he takes off his pants and puts my hand on it too. He rubs his penis on the entrance of my vagina. I squirm from the thousand nerve endings exploding down there. He pushes in slightly, creating a small sharp sting of pain from the size. But he doesn’t go completely in, as Ronli shoves him aside and growls in his face “I said IM taking her virginity you ass” to which Anson replies easily “I know I know, I just wanted to see how far I could go until you burst out like that” I get worried, weren’t they just gonna lick me out and all that that would be it? I don’t want them to have sex with me, well maybe, if I were completely honest, I would fuck Ronli. Ronli notices my worried expression “Don’t worry babe, we won’t get to that yet. But I promise you, before we let you go, I will fuck you, and you WILL enjoy it.”   
He starts to fondle me, rubbing my breasts and sucking on them, he rubs my clit, running a finger down my vulva, creating enticing pleasures that only promise more. Then he slides a finger in. it felt amazing, that he was feeling me in such a way. I moaned uncontrollably from the pleasure, bucking my hips against his finger. Then he puts his head down and licks and licks me, and I came. He raises his head, evidence of my climax on his chin, and kisses me. I taste myself on his lips, and he slowly coaxes me to open my mouth, and he hungrily devours me, slipping and sliding his tongue into my mouth in such an artful way.   
But then he stops, chuckling at my obvious expression of disappointment. “I’m sorry I have to stop, but its Anson’s turn to have you. But I will make sure he doesn’t fuck you, I can see what happens from the camera, and if his dick even touched your vagina, I will make him regret it”, He says fiercely.   
Then Anson comes in, grinning slightly, he rubs his hands in mock evil glee, and says “Now we’re gonna have fun, I’m gonna seduce you so much, you’ll be wanting and begging for me” and Ronli responds with “Don’t count on it, hotshot” and leaves the room.  
Anson bends down and says “Are you ready?” and I shake my head, grimacing. He continues anyway and he starts to pull down his pants, and takes off my shirt, with some difficulty since my hands are cuffed to the wall. Then he starts to lick me. No hands at all. Just his tongue. He licks my chest, slowly in circles, and I feel my nipples harden from the feeling, then moves downwards, to my legs, and licks my inner thighs, my waist, and my hips. He licks my ear, softly nibbling it, and moves to my face. He licks my lips. I refuse to respond, thinking that Ronli might think the wrong way and be hurt. He actually slips his tongue into my mouth, exploring the walls of my mouth. I give in and kiss him back with equal force. He actually seems a bit shocked, but gets over it quickly. He moves down again, licking my inner thighs again, moving closer and closer to my core. When he gets right next to my vagina, I actually feel tempted to buck my hips against his mouth, let him taste me. But he continues to lick around the outside of my vagina, tempting me, seducing me. But I refuse to respond to his actions. Until, finally, he actually licks my vagina. It takes all my willpower not to shove my cunt into his face. And then he moves away. When he looks up, he laughs at my despair at not getting what I wanted. He leans in, pressing his chest against my boobs, and whispers in my ear, “I promise you, I will make you want me, want me to take you and ravish you”. Then he goes back to licking my chest, collarbone and my shoulder. I feel uneasy, what will he do to make me want him?  
My question is somewhat answered when he takes off his pants and pumps it a little to get it stiff. He starts to masturbate, moaning a little, acting oblivious to the fact that I’m sitting there watching him. Damn it, I was feeling aroused watching him pump himself. He stops, and scoots over to me, dick still in hand, and says “Can you imagine, Carly? How it would feel to have my dick in you, right now, ravishing you, making you moan, pleasuring you, and you pleasuring me?” He can obviously see that I’m aroused, and he is quite aroused too, his voice becomes hoarser and deeper with each word he speaks. I cross my legs, which is something of a mistake, because it gives him a front seat view of my vagina. His dick goes harder, if possible, and he starts to vigorously pump it, with his eyes glued to my core. I pull on my chain, trying to make my hand cover my bits, but my attempt is pathetic, and it can’t reach.  
His masturbating thing ends when a huge spurt of sperm shoots out. It happens that I am in its exact line of fire. My mouth is slightly open, which is a big mistake. About half of his sperm shoots into my mouth. Anson’s face is showing how evil he is. The sperm in my mouth actually tastes kinda good… I don’t want to admit that to him though, but I swallow the delicious sperm, closing my mouth. Anson actually notices me swallowing, and he immediately puts his cock in my face, “Don’t you want to taste it like you tasted my sperm just now, Carly?” His expression is pure evil. His dick comes closer and closer to my lips, and he pushes it in. At first im inclined not to give him what he wants, but slowly the dirty git thrusts into my mouth, coaxing me to suck, and like the weak-willed thing I am, I suck.  
At first Anson groans from pleasure, but those groans are slowly transformed into grunts as I make my mouth tighter, and suck harder. I have to try not to graze my teeth on his foreskin or he might scream, and gag me by accident. He finally comes, filling my mouth with his delicious sperm. I swallow it all.  
I feel a pang of shame and guilt as I realize what I have just done. I just sucked his cock! And poor Ronli probably had to watch too.   
Then Ronli, my latest love, bursts in, exclaiming “Haven’t had enough of fucking her mouth yet dear friend?” to which Anson simply replies “don’t be so cocky. You’re just about to fuck her, to feel her tight, unused pussy” He says jealously, and I see Ronli visibly go hard at Anson’s choice of words. He looks hungrily at my vagina.   
I’m not sure if I’m ready, but it seems I don’t really have a choice. Anson leaves the room, closing the door behind him, and Ronli comes towards me “I’ve had to wait an hour for you my dear, now I’m ready to make you feel the real me.” His words shock me. Did it really take so long between me and Anson? But now, I’m with Ronli.   
He takes off his pants, and I see his already hard penis spring out, almost reaching his stomach. He squats down and stares hungrily at my pussy. He leans forward and kisses my neck, nibbling my earlobe, sending delicious shivers down my back, and I groan softly. He gently caresses my chest, rubbing his thumbs on my nipples. He leans close to my ear and whispers “I’m going to fuck your tits”, almost growling at the end of his sentence, then he drags my body down so I am lying flat on the ground, and kneels over my abdomen, grabbing my tits, and starts to almost manically rub his penis in the valley between my tits, and yells out animally, and his pre-cum starts to jerk onto my chin, where only 10 minutes ago Anson had come onto.   
His balls brush my stomach, and his penis is hitting my chin with every thrust he makes. I can’t help but get turned on by this perverted act that he’s performing on my tits, and I open my mouth so that each time he thrusts forward the head of his dick slides into my mouth and I suck it, eliciting groans from his as I swirl my tongue on his slit. He stops and lowers himself so that his dick is aligned with my tits and he start to pump his dick into his fist, faster and faster until it spurts out on my chest, spattering my chin and a little hits my lips, and I lick it off. It’s less salty than that of Anson, I find myself muse, and my thoughts are interrupted by Ronli as he bends down and says “Now I’m going to fuck your mouth until I’m hard again, then I’m going to sink my dick into your tight cunt”. And he proceeds to grab my head and shove his dick into my mouth, and I have no choice but to suck it, or he gags me by shoving my head down onto him. His dick goes semi-hard and he stops shoving my head, and I find myself wanting to suck him and pleasure him, tightening my mouth up and down until he’s hard.   
The moment has come for him to fuck me, I realize, as I release his now hard dick from my mouth. A similar thought evidently has occurred to him too, as he shuffles down to rub the head of his dick up and down my wet slit, sliding it in slightly, then going back out. He starts to thrust faster, going in deeper with each thrust, until he’s fully buried into my wet slit. I moan in ecstasy at the feeling of absolute fulfillment. I swear he’s hit my cervix. I ponder at the lack of pain and realize that I must have broken my hymen when I went cycling some time last year. He’s gasping at the feeling of being squeezed by the walls of my pussy, and his hands wander, grasping at my chest and pinching my nipples to the point that I whimper uncontrollably at the pleasure-pain.


End file.
